Britticus
Britticus was first introduced to the Never-ending Story as "Britt the Barman" when he was working at the lesbian sex party organised by Venedite. However this tenure lasted just a short while when he was abruptly murdered by the NeSferatu Antestarr who longed for the Blood Ink within Britt the Barman. Sometime later Arkng Thand, the most knowledgeable and well-versed man on history, learnt of Britt's death and decided to read up on Britt's life in his book Britt The Legend. Britt, born Britticus, was made immortal after he was attacked in a slave revolt during the Roman Period of the NeS. It is highly probable that he is the most ancient ancestor of Gebohq and Losien Simon that is known. Britt's quest is intertwined with the earliest origins of the NeSferatu and the birth of the Armenian empire. He was a man of unusual intelligence, generally acting fairly stupid with momentary leaps of genius. He was, however, known to have charisma that drew in others to his plight - often without plausible explanation, suggesting he was also one of the earliest known Main Characters, aside from Arkng Thand, and may be the reason that heroism continued to run on through his biological line. A biological line that he would often run into during is long lifetime, including Asa Simon and Soolian Simon who were two of his closest friends. However he is also a descendent of Fay. He was one of the founding members of Hero Force One and has a close relationship with Polly Simon and his godson Ohqeanos Simon. When his Story drew to a close, no longer protected by the longevity bestowed by The Negotiator, he first went to Heaven but he learnt that his fellow Hero Force One teammate had been sent to Hell when she sold her soul to Lucyfer in order to save her younger brother's, Dr R. Deep, life. He cheated Lucyfer out of Ms Deep's soul and she was removed as Devil by God. Britt was to be granted access, again, to Heaven but, instead, Lucyfer gave him renewed life so that she could attempt to claim his soul for Hell in an act of revenge. Thus, in the present, Britt was reborn and worked on ways of retaining his immortal life - studying in The Great Library with his robot assistant Winters. He was killed by Antestarr for his Blood-ink but his soul was able to pass into Antestarr through his tea blood. From there, was able to get a new body - that of his old "friend" Aetas X, or rather one of her clones and became the seer for the Cult of X with a plan, alongside Antestarr, to return the Ever-ending Plot to the NeS. With the NeS ended, Britt believed he would become the Main Character of his own Story again, however he travelled to NeShattered where Phractal explained that the Eep would consumed every story, put Britt in turmoil. He travelled across the broken landscape with Gebohq Simon and Frey. Description Appearance Due to the great span of time that Britt lived, his appearance changes drastically depending upon the era in which he is living. He usually altered himself to suit the fashion of the time, from clothing to hair styles. His hair colour is dark brown, though not so dark as to be considered black and his eyes are brown. His skin is lightly tanned with a Mediterranean complexion. In the present, after his death, Britt took a new body of a clone. The clone was of Aetas X, a woman Britt had long been attracted to. As Aetas X, Britt has an incredibly sweet face that most would consider to be both beautiful and adorable at the same time, masking whatever dark thoughts may actually be in Britt's mind. She has large, curious eyes and pale skin. Her hair is blonde and incredibly long, reaching her knees. Britt, however, had her hair plaited and fastened up behind her head in a spiral so that it wouldn't get in the way. Her fringe is cut shorter, however, to frame her sweet face. When smiling with sinister intent, she will merely appear adorably mischievious and can smile a very big Cheshire Cat-like smile. Personality His personality is somewhat more constant. He is known to be quite stupid, and is often called such by others around him, including his friends.NeS2 Post #1750, NeS Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Yet he is also shown to have sudden, alberit brief, bursts of foreward thinking and intelligence - normally aiding him out of a predicament.Nes2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. He is also recognisable as a character of growth as he constantly learns and develops throughout the course of Britt the Legend. This is especially evident during the earliest Pages of the book when he grows from a boy to a young man. He is also strangely charismatic with the ability to, sometimes inexplicably, attract people to his cause, even the gods of Rome themselves.NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Powers & Talents Immortality & BrittSleep Though some would argue his charisma to be his greatest power, he does also possess other potent skills that he developed over the centuries. The first of which was immortality. Although he would not be saved from death itself, he aged incredibly slowly - an entire century being the the rough equivalent of a single year of his lifespan. Unfortunately this gift had a down-side. In order to maintain immortality he would have to enter "BrittSleep" to rejuvenate. BrittSleep would last a minimum of a year, if not longer.NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. This power was granted as part of a contract with The Negotiator when Britt was murdered during a slave revolt. This version of immortality was not "true immortality", however, and did not save him from his ultimate death.NeS2 Post #1691, NeS2 Page 43 written by Al Ciao the Writer. Entering BrittSleep did heal all wounds he had received through the years, or months, that he was awake - including the brand he once received as a slave. Ref TBA. Tasseomancy Tea-powers TBA History Britt: The Legend Main article: Britt: The Legend Chapter 1 Britt is confirmed to have been born in the year 218BC and was fatherless - therefore dubbed "Britt the Basturd"Line 6, NeS2 Post #1750, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer.. By the year 207BC, Britt was also motherless and as a street orphan his future prospects did not look good. Fate seemed to intervene as "Britt the Boy" met Gebtulus Simonius, a rich Roman slaver who was indebted to Gaius Claudius NeroGaius Claudius Nero article, Wikipedia. and needed to provide the military officer with a unit of soldiers for the Roman defence against the invading Carthaginians.Line 17, NeS2 Post #1750, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. In order to meet this quota, Gebtulus decided to conscript street urchins and beggars to his "army" and send them off with minimal equipment, including armour made of papyrus and spears that were simply sharpened sticks. Britticus was joined by another street urchin named Manlius. Manlius, however, would turn out to be a girl who was born into a rich noble family - however her true father was not the Roman man that held the title, but a British gladiator that was killed.Line 67, NeS2 Post #1750, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. The girl's true name was Nyneve, revealing backstory for the Character who was already established within the NeS continuity. Realising their mistake, the two of them decided to run away from the army. However their unit commander, simply dubbed "The Commander" by the children, caught them. In an unusual display of generosity, The Commander allowed them to flee and make their own way back to Rome.Line 106, NeS2 Post #1750, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Chapter 2 When Britt and Nyneve reached Rome they were met by Gebtulus Simonius, angry that they had escaped the army. The Commander had already returned to Rome and had taken up a passionate hatred of Gebtulus. The Roman slaver was initially going to have Britt killed, but Britt convinced Gebtulus, in a momentary flash of insight, to spare his life and allow him to work for Gebtulus. Simonius agreed. Nyneve, as she was a noble, was released while Britt was made a slave as "Britt the Branded".Line 80, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Britt was made the personal slave of Gebtulus' fourth wife Junia Simonius. He didn't see Nyneve for four years until Gebtulus Simonius held a "special event" to which Nyneve's father was invited and she was brought along to. As well as Nyneve and her father, others were also invited - including "The Commander" who had become something of an idol in the minds of both Britticus and Nyneve. However the event was revealed to be a trick by Gebtulus Simonius to trap all of his enemies in one place and force his slaves to murder them all for their own freedom.Line 80, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. The slaves attacked and Britt, in a moment of desperation, opened the doors to the house - hoping that the slaves would enter the house to kill Gebtulus instead of The Commander.Line 88, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. However he realised that he had put his mistress, Junia, in danger. Despite being her slave, Britt had developed a liking for the absent-minded young woman and so he rushed to save her. Unfortunately not before the slaves murdered Nyneve's father.Line 83, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. When Britt and Nyneve reached Junia's room they found her dead with a knife in her back. Standing over her body was Junia's best friend, Locretia. Locretia claimed that Junia had been killed by a slave, despite that the room appeared untouched by angry slaves.Line 97, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Gebtulus Simonius joined them and claimed he had a final back-up in case of such a slave revolt. That bodyguard was Askia, who was also dubbed "Death". Askia went through the house killing slaves as they approached him. Britt, Nyneve and Gebtulus watched from the balcony as The Commander fought off slaves only to then face Askia himself. Though Gebtulus ordered Askia to kill The Commander, he did not. Instead Askia turned The Commander into the same creature as himself - a NeSferatu.Line 188, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. This makes Askia the first known NeSferatu within the Never-ending Story. The Commander would later be revealed to be Count Desmond, who was first introduced as an antagonist in NeS 1888. (ref TBA) After Askia and The Commander left, Nyneve was made a slave of Simonius too. He knew her secret parentage and declared that her mother would be left on the streets without the protection of her husband.Line 158, NeS2 Post #1751, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Chapters 3-5 During Chapter 3 of Britt the Legend the new character Cathia Imperator arrived as the new bodyguard to Gebtulus Simonius, essentially replacing the loss of "Death".Line 26, NeS2 Post #1752, NeS2 Page 44 written by Al Ciao the Writer. Gebtulus Simonius also married LocretiaLine 2, NeS2 Post #1752, NeS2 Page 44 written by Al Ciao the Writer., making her the new mistress of both Britt and Nyneve. Junia had been air-headed and distant, but Locretia was vibrant and lively by contrast. Britt, as he had done with Junia, developed affection for Locretia. However this time Britt's interest in his mistress had taken on a sexual turn, despite him believing she murdered Junia.Line 43, NeS2 Post #1753, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Britt's duties extended beyond his mistress as he was also responsible for the upkeep of the slaves to be sold down in the basement cells. Of those slaves Britticus had made friends with another man named Septimus Prime. Septimus Prime was an optimistic man with a comedic streak a mile long. He claimed that he was a demi-god and son to the goddess Minerva.Line 67, NeS2 Post #1753, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. He woud later get Septimus a role in the household, allowing him to stay there.Line 108, NeS2 Post #1753, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Britt's relationship with his mistress became a passionate sexual affair when she is unable to conceive with Gebtulus Simonius. In order to secure her position in the household, she tries to become pregnant with Britt's child instead.Line 102, NeS2 Post #1753, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. This puts the family tree of The Simon Family into question and suggests that Britt and Locretia Simonius are the earliest ancestors known for Gebohq and Losien Simon. Despite being highly probable, it is unconfirmed to be absolute. Sometime later, during Chapter Five of Britt the Legend, Locretia ordered that a young slave's hand should be removed for theft - a crime that Locretia openly falsified, but wished to cover up selling a gift of her husband's.Line 56, NeS2 Post #1754, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. This put Britt in a dilemna. Locretia also announced that she was expecting a visitor by the name of Filius Farlanae, the best friend of Gebtulus.Line 26, NeS2 Post #1754, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. The fate of Locretia and Filius Farlanae had already been revealed on Page 39 during the Memory Lane Story Arc. Their savage deaths were revealed in a "forgotten memory" of the time-travelling duo Highemperor and Soriel, who had stolen the TARDISTARDIS article, Wikipedia. belonging to The DoctorDoctor (Doctor Who) article, Wikipedia., when they decided to stage a slave revolt in Rome - happening to coincide with Britt's lifetime.NeS2 Post #1537, NeS2 Page 39 written by Britt the Writer. Britt, however, was not presented during their demise, nor the forgotten memory. Britt was in the courtyard with Cathia Imperator, who told him he ought to be the one to severe the hand of the slave girl, Seren of Gaul.Line 122, NeS2 Post #1754, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Before he commited the act he is interrupted by the slave revolt, which is explained to him by Septimus. Fearing for Locretia's life, Britt rushed to the atrium to find her already dead.Line 170, NeS2 Post #1754, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. The slaves, despite protests from Nyneve and Septimus, turn on Britt as they believed he was "one of them". They beat him and left him for dead when Seren told them of his actions in the courtyard.Line 196, NeS2 Post #1754, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Britt was then met by a mysterious stranger who called himself The Negotiator. He offered Britt the chance for immortality so long as he signed a contract.Line 218, NeS2 Post #1754, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. Chapter 6 The next time Britt awoke he discovered that he had been buried, presumed dead, and had to be dug up by Cathia Imperator.Line 13, NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. She revealed that it had been three years since his supposed death.Line 46, NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. He learnt that he was a free man as everyone believed he was dead and thus he was free to do as he chose. After Cathia Imperator revealed that she intended to conquer the world, starting with her homeland of Armenia, Britt decided to help her and use his charisma to join others to their cause - starting with his friends Septimus Prime and Nyneve.Line 120, NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. The first he managed to garner favour from was none other than Zeus, the ruler of all Roman gods. He granted them a ship and crew.Line 183, NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. They found their ship was captained by Septimus, who had just won - apparently blessed by the gods - when gambling with the orginal captain. He also won a "wife", a beared-lady named Dave.Line 224, NeS2 Post #1755, NeS2 Page 44 written by Britt the Writer. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters